fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Diarmuid
This page contains information about Diarmuid in Fate/Another. Innates Love Spot of Seduction *'Type:' None *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Causes all nearby females to constantly move towards Diarmuid if cast on self.'' **'Range:' 500 **'Duration:' 2 (4) seconds **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds **'Special:' If cast on a female instead of on self, target female is unable to attack Diarmuid or damage Diarmuid using abilities. **'Upgrade:' Improved Love Spot of Seduction (Increases duration to 4 seconds) Skills Crash *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Diarmuid leaps onto the target, swinging both spears and dealing damage in a 300 AoE. Stuns enemies on impact for 0.5 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 150 damage ***Lv 2: 180 damage ***Lv 3: 210 damage ***Lv 4: 240 damage ***Lv 5: 270 damage **'Cast Range:' 650 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Cooldown:' 9 seconds **'Additional Details:' Damage is doubled if used during Double Attack. Double Attack *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Diarmuid uses both spears to attack the enemy freely. Grants a chance to attack the enemy twice instead of once.'' ***Lv 1: 20% chance ***Lv 2: 30% chance ***Lv 3: 40% chance ***Lv 4: 50% chance ***Lv 5: 60% chance **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 19 seconds **'Additional Details:' Doubles the damage of Crashing Attack. Gáe Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 600 **''Diarmuid pierces the target with Gáe Buidhe. Wounds caused by Gáe Buidhe cannot be healed, reducing the max HP of the target. Max HP of the target is reset after either Diarmuid or the target dies.'' ***Lv 1: 300 damage ***Lv 2: 400 damage ***Lv 3: 500 damage ***Lv 4: 600 damage ***Lv 5: 700 damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 250 **'Cooldown:' 32 (28) seconds **'Special:' Health reduction bypasses magic resistances and protection scrolls, however the damage does not. **'Upgrade:' Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose (Reduces mana cost by 100 and reduces cooldown to 28), Double-Spear Attack (Activates Gáe Dearg as well if Gáe Buidhe is cast and vice versa. 45 seconds cooldown) **'Additional Details:' If used on Archer, and Archer then uses Arrow Rain to kill Diarmuid, the max HP of Archer will not be reset. Stacks. Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 600 **''Diarmuid pierces the target with Gáe Dearg, dealing Pure Damage and stunning for 0.01s. Gáe Dearg ignores all magic resistance and protection scrolls, and dispels all positive buffs on the target. All buffs are dispelled before the damage is done. Disables Prelati's Spellbook for 4 seconds when used on Gilles De Rais.'' ***Lv 1: 450 damage ***Lv 2: 600 damage ***Lv 3: 750 damage ***Lv 4: 900 damage ***Lv 5: 1050 damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 35 (30) seconds **'Upgrade:' Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose (Reduces mana cost by 100 and reduces cooldown to 30), Double-Spear Attack (Activates Gáe Buidhe as well if Gáe Dearg is cast and vice versa. 45 seconds cooldown) **'Additional Details:' Silences Prelati's Spellbook if used on Gilles De Rais. Does not bypass Avalon, Rho Aias. Can be used on Anti Magic Potions. Deals 1 damage if used on Rule Breaker, does not dispel Rule Breaker. Removes Rho Aias, but damage is dealt before Rho Aias is removed. Attributes Improved Love Spot of Seduction *'Stats Required:' 8 **''Increases the duration of Love Spot of Seduction to 4 seconds.'' Mind's Eye (True) *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Allows Diarmuid to see through buildings and past obstacles. Adjusts Diarmuid's night vision to 1200.'' Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Reduces the cooldown of Gáe Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality by 4 and Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism by 5, and reduces the mana cost of both to 500.'' Double-Spear Attack *'Stats Required:' 19 **''If either Gáe Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality or Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism is cast, the other noble phantasm is immediately activated if it is not on cooldown and Diarmuid has sufficient mana. Has an unresettable cooldown of 45 seconds.'' ***If Gáe Dearg: The Crimson Rose of Exorcism is used on an opponent with Anti-Magic Potion active, Gáe Buidhe: The Golden Rose of Mortality is cast as well. ***''Can be toggled on and off.'' Rampant Warrior(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Love Spot of Seduction on self, then cast Double Attack within 3 seconds. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Grants Diarmuid 100% critical hits and 20/40/60/80/100% Double Attack (depending on the rank on Double Attack) for 7 seconds. Love Spot of Seduction is active for the entire duration.'' **'Cooldown:' 120 seconds **'''Additional Info: '''The damage of double attack deals 2x damage on a target affected by Rule Breaker, however this only applies when combo is active. Category:Servants Category:Servants